Sixteen Signs
by kuramalover011
Summary: A series of Johnlock drabbles, each based up on one of the sixteen signs of an abusive relationship. Warnings: trigger warning for domestic violence, slash.
1. Sign One

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sherlock, Moffat and Gatiss own the BBC version.**

**WARNING: TRIGGER WARNING FOR DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND ABUSE!**

**Note: I live! I'm at university though, so updates won't be very often :P**

**Note: Special shot outs to MrsCumberbatch and JoHnLoCkHoNk! Thank you for your kind reviews :) With lots of love, here's drabble 5! :)**

**Please review and like! :)**

* * *

**Sign One: Pushes for a quick relationship**

John never thought that Sherlock could love him in the same way that John loved him, being a self-proclaimed sociopath. But when he finally confessed, with the help of some liquid courage, he was surprised that Sherlock insisted on a relationship. They had only known each other for a few months, but John figured that was just Sherlock's style; they did start living together the day they met and John was always quick to fall for someone. John was finally happy and content; none of his previous girlfriends could even come close to Sherlock.

Yet everyone, even Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade seemed to think it wasn't healthy, for John to have only Sherlock in his life, despite the fact that they had lived and worked on cases together for almost a year. Maybe it was because they knew Sherlock longer, and knew what he could be like. John knew about the cocaine; Sherlock couldn't have possibly done anything worse; John was just thrilled to have been able to break through Sherlock's "high-functioning sociopath" mask. So John had shrugged it off; Sherlock wasn't exactly normal, and neither were their lives, so why should their relationship be anything but?


	2. Sign Two

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sherlock, Moffat and Gatiss own the BBC version. **

**Note: Here's the second drabble. I will probably start out with the signs out of order, because I write what I feel like :P i hope to put them in the right order when I'm done publishing all sixteen. Enjoy and please comment!**

* * *

**Sign Two: Jealous and possessive**

John and Sherlock rarely went on dates; between cases and Sherlock's experiments, they didn't have much time to go out. Today they were lucky; no cases, and Sherlock had just finished one of his most recent experiments. John didn't know much about it, except that it involved floor wax and human fingers. Trying not to think about it, in fear of losing his appetite, John instead cleared his throat and looked over Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock was looking out the window, no doubt analyzing each pedestrian in his mind. Smiling to himself, John let his eyes rest on a waiter standing a few feet away from their table. He didn't recognize the young man now working at Angelo's, they always went to Angelo's on their dates, and he had grabbed John's attention. He was John's height with cropped brown hair. John couldn't see his eyes, but was soon pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of glass shattering. Snapping his head to the source, John's eyes fell on Sherlock's heated glare, his empty glass broken into pieces under his clenched fists.

"Can we order our food John," Sherlock hissed, eyes keeping John frozen in place, "or are you too busy fucking the waiter with your eyes?"

John didn't know how to respond; he was just curious about a new face, surely Sherlock could tell that by looking at him? Before he could respond, Sherlock flew from his seat and stalked to John. Looming over him, Sherlock brought his face within inches of John's.

"You are mine," he growled, eyes never moving from John's. As quickly as Sherlock was there, he returned to his seat, face calm and neutral. John held his breath, shocked at Sherlock's action. Sherlock looked at him expectantly.

"Are you ready to order?"


	3. Sign Three

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sherlock, Moffat and Gatiss own the BBC version.**

**WARNING: TRIGGER WARNING FOR DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND ABUSE!**

**Note: Drabble number 3! I think the next one will be a 221B; I always wanted to try and write one of those. Enjoy, and please leave a comment! :) **

* * *

**Sign Three: Tries to control your life**

_This was getting ridiculous_, John thought as he looked at the sticky note on his bedroom door. He had just come back from work at the surgery to find Sherlock gone, and in his stead a note on his door. In Sherlock's unmistakable and elegant calligraphy were ten simple words: _Stay at flat: do not eat until I return. -SH_.

"Sod it, Sherlock," John muttered under his breath, crumpling the note in his fist. He turned on his heel and stormed down the stairs towards the kitchen, "I can eat when I bloody well please." Opening the fridge, ignoring the left arm and bag of pinkie toes, John grabbed a jar of jam, intent of making some toast. He was Sherlock's boyfriend, not his pet.

A low growl from behind him turned his blood cold. Turning slowly, John met Sherlock's cold glare.

"I thought I told you not to eat until I came home," Sherlock spat, dropping the Chinese take-out bags he had been holding to the ground. His tone snapped John out of his shock. Setting the jam down on the counter, John sighed and stepped towards Sherlock.

"Sherlock-"

"John," Sherlock interrupted sharply, "I take time out of my busy and important work to buy you food while you do nothing. I expected more appreciation. So, you will not eat tonight and you will clean this mess up. You will not bother me, for I actually have important work to do." Without another word, Sherlock turned and left the kitchen. The sound of his bedroom door slamming echoed through the flat. John sighed impatiently; he did have time for this argument.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" John called, but received nothing but silence in response. Seeing no alternative, John grabbed a cloth from the sink and bean to clean up the spilled take-out.

"Oh, and John," Sherlock's voice rang from his bedroom, "I don't want you to go into work tomorrow."


	4. Sign Four

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sherlock, Moffat and Gatiss own the BBC version.**

**WARNING: TRIGGER WARNING FOR DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND ABUSE!**

**Note: Drabble number 4! Sorry, I tried to make it 221B, but it got away from me :P Enjoy and please comment! :)**

* * *

**Sign Four: Unrealistic expectations**

Five minutes; that's all the time Sherlock gave John to take a shower, brush his teeth, and eat breakfast. John had just barely woken up (to an empty bed, per usual) when Sherlock ordered him to be ready in five minutes, as there was a case Sherlock needed to solve. John had only just finished brushing his teeth, still not dressed, when Sherlock burst into the bathroom, unannounced and uninvited. John saw Sherlock through the mirror; Sherlock frowned when his eyes fell on John, clearly displeased by what he saw.

"I thought you would be done by now," he criticized, eyes narrowing. John leaned against the sink with a sigh.

"It does take more than five minutes to get ready in the morning," John retorted. A low growl escaped Sherlock's throat; John flinched at the noise.

"I can't waste my precious time waiting for you; The Work can't wait for you," Sherlock turned sharply on his heel and stormed out of the room. John closed his eyes, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sink. Sherlock stuck his head through the bathroom door.

"I won't be long, this case shouldn't take more than ten minutes. The flat better be clean by the time I get back, and you need to go shopping; we're almost out of food." Without another word, Sherlock disappeared. The door to the flat slammed shut just as John turned to face the door Sherlock was previously in. John took a gulp of air, failing to ignore his clenching heart.


	5. Sign Six

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sherlock, Moffat and Gatiss own the BBC version.**

**WARNING: TRIGGER WARNING FOR DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND ABUSE!**

**Note: Special shot outs to MrsCumberbatch and JoHnLoCkHoNk! Thank you for your kind reviews :) With lots of love, here's drabble 5! :)**

**NOTE: This is the sixth sign, I've just been having some trouble with Sign five (stupid writer's block) Anyway, I am very very very very sorry about the super late update. **

**Please review and like! :)**

* * *

**Sign Six: Blames others for their problems, feelings and mistakes**

Sherlock was in one of his moods again.

"If that idiot Lestrade hadn't gotten in the way-" Sherlock hissed to himself, pacing back in forth. They had arrived at their flat after they lost the suspect; a man named Andrew Lautner who killed three young women.

"Sherlock it wasn't anybody's fault that he got away-" John tried to reassure him, only to cringe when Sherlock sharply turned to face him.

"You think it's my fault, don't you?" Sherlock accused, glaring at his partner. John flinched at the accusation; he didn't want to say it out loud, but if Sherlock hadn't of lost his temper at the crime scene, they would have caught up to the suspect and arrested him.

"Oh course not, Sherlock-" John tried, but Sherlock turned away from him.

"Maybe you're right, maybe it wasn't that moron's fault," John visibly relaxed, only to flinch when Sherlock turned and grabbed his jumper, "it was yours! If I didn't have to waste my time correcting your idiot mistakes, then I would have caught him!" Shoving him away, Sherlock stalked over to the couch and threw himself on it, curling away from John. With a sigh, John left the room to prepare for bed, blinking back tears that he would never shed.

John fell asleep alone.


End file.
